Titans Redux: The Bat Chronicles
by HuffynDK
Summary: The DC Universe is rocked when the original Titans are reverted back to children. This is the story of how the Bat family adjusts. In this Universe, it is different in that Superboy didn't die in Infinite Crisis, nor is Hawke out of things.
1. A Visit from the Monitors

Chapter 1: A visit from the Monitors

The Batmobile pulled into the Cave on nearly full turbines. Alfred still thought it was an ear splitting noise he could never get used to. The exhausted figure curled up in the chair beside him did not flinch a muscle. He still slept soundly on, which worried Alfred more than any temperature reading on a thermometer. Normally his young Master was up and ready for anything at the sound of the car like Pavlov's dog. The years in Bludhaven, the estrangements had not made a dent in the training, so in Alfred's mind for Dick Grayson to sleep through the arrival of Batman meant something was horribly wrong. He covered the figure with the warm blanket, marveling how the 22 year old could still contort himself into the same positions as when he was 8. Alfred knew if he merely tried to do some from when he was a mere 30 year old lad now, he would be in the medical bay in traction with Leslie calling him a stupid old coot. Alfred reluctantly left his sleeping charge and walked to stand to await the hiss of the hydraulic doors.

"You nearly got yourself killed tonight." Alfred heard Batman growl as soon as the door locks released. Alfred smirked how he had been listening to that line for yours. He wondered why Bruce wasted the breath and did not just record it and play it back.

Robin shot out of the Batmobile and flung off the cape. "The perp was behind the dumpster. Sorry for not developing eyes in the back of my head, oh great Batman." He tore off the gloves and stopped, handing the items to Alfred.

"I was heading over there. You should have noticed and anticipated like . . ."

Tim gave an exaggerated sigh, "I know, like the neat perfect one. The original Robin learned everything just a little bit better and a little bit faster than the rest of us. You know I am getting pretty sick of it. I'm sorry he grew up on you and that you screwed it all up and don't know what to do about it, but it's not my fault. It's not his fault."

Tim did not wait for a reply because he knew there would not be one, there never was. He marched into the showers to cool off and then he would call Connor. The idea of moving to Metropolis and rooming with him this fall while they went to college looked pretty good.

"That went rather well Sir." Alfred said in his droll British way. Secretly he thought 'Bravo, Master Timothy.' He ignored the scowl and waited for the cowl, cape, and gloves to come off so he was dealing with Bruce Wayne again. Bruce Wayne could be reached and reasoned with; but talking to Batman had all the good of talking to a brick wall.

Bruce removed the cowl, cape and gloves and handed them at Alfred. He wondered why boys had to become teenagers. He wished there was someplace that father's could send them from the time they turned into insolent apes at around 15 or 16 until 20 when they started to become civilized humans again. Having now dealt with three of them, while he would never condone murder, he could understand where some father could be justified. His inner Alfred pricked him that his eldest had not been a bad one at all, deep down. Bruce looked around the Batcave with concerned eyes. He had expected to see his ball of energy swinging off of something if only to prove to Bruce he had indeed been fine enough for patrol tonight. A smile flittered across his face as he recalled a speckled Robin trying to convince him the chicken pox was no reason to stay home and that the red spots matched his costume perfectly.

Alfred was pleased to see the concern on Bruce. For so long, it had pained Alfred that Bruce acted like he had no eldest anymore. While Tim provided some light, when Bruce abandoned Dick, he condemned them all to the dark. Alfred put a finger to his lips to silence Bruce from a thunder burst of concerned anger. Granted nothing had so far awakened the young Master, but he knew the sound of his father's wrath could penetrate anything. He pointed to the chair next to Batman's, the chair that was by common consensus, Dick's chair. "Shower first." Alfred stated in a term that brooked no argument.

While Bruce showered, Alfred snuck quietly upstairs and made a tray of sandwiches and coco. He knew he might have a battle with Master Bruce, but he really wanted him to rouse Master Dick so they could get him to eat and drink something. Alfred was concerned because Dick had eaten very little all day and he could not bribe, coax, or threaten him into anything while he helped Alfred monitor. Usually Dick was a bottomless pit and Alfred had to order him back from the pantry. He heard footsteps on the back stairs to the pantry and looked up. He smiled as he saw Tim walk in grabbing a bag of Doritos and a Coke.

"I was just coming with sandwiches and coco."

"Nah, I like these better. Besides, after being zonked out, Dick is going to inhale those sandwiches so fast I would rather not have my brother bite my hand off." Tim grinned. "Besides I promised Con I would call and if I wait much longer I'll wake everyone and Clark will get pissed."

Down in the Cave, Bruce had finished up his shower and slipped into a warm bathrobe. He slipped on his leather slippers with wool lining and draped the towel round his neck like an ascot. He walked out and sat in his chair and turned it to observe his sleeping son. He chuckled as he noticed a foot peeking out from the blanket covered in a green pixie boot. Dick always loved them, impractical for a Gotham winter as they were. He kept hoping every time Dick outgrew one pair, the next pair would be a nice, normal, sensible pair. No, each time it was another call to his outfitter to make another pair in a larger size. All Dick ever had to do was look at him with those blue eyes tearing up and he would melt. Besides Dick never asked for very much so indulging him in a pair of pixie boots was hardly a crime.

He brushed back some of the ebony curls, alarmed at the heat blasting off his son like a furnace. He noticed Dick had grown it again and it was back to shoulder length. He was going to one day have to explain that the reason he wanted Dick to keep his hair short was from behind the long hair made him look like a damn fine lady. He still remembered the first time Ollie caught him from behind in the Nightwing costume. He was telling Bruce how he was going to have to make a date with this one and how did she miss his radar. Roy was busting a major artery to keep from laughing because the look on Ollie's face when his 'date' turned around and greeted his Uncle Ollie was just priceless. Bruce still privately laughed about it. It sobered him that too many villains and Bruce hated to admit it a lot who called themselves 'heroes', would take advantage of that beauty, and try to take certain liberties. Bruce was no fool and did not live in a vacuum, but he just was not comfortable with how to talk about sex assault and rape to his young son. Hell, he was only 22. He still tried to shield Dick and Tim as much as he could from the ugliness of the world. He wanted to keep them as innocent as possible as long as possible.

"He won't hear you. The darkness has him too far."

Bruce turned and stared at the monitor who had materialized in the Cave.

"Batman, you are one of the Trinity. You still hold firmer to the truth then the others, yet the darkness has infected your planet. The darkness has infected you. The darkness now seeks to take the only thing from you that you would have used to stop it. The darkness seeks to take your light and your heart from you. Oh please do not look so shocked. You are more transparent then you think. This is a better thing then you know."

"You are talking in riddles." Batman growled, abandoning Bruce Wayne for the moment. "Why do you seek to kill my son?"

"You give orders very freely Batman, especially for beings that hold your sons fate in our hands. Most parents would be on their knees before us. You refuse to bow. You act as if you feel you are our equal or even our superior. We watch over universes, we watch over all time and space."

"I have Gotham and the world. I deal with the Joker and attempting to corral the sickest, vilest people you care to meet. I think that makes us even. Now answer my question."

"Sarcasm, in the face of all. Interesting response. The Dark Monitors seek to take your son that evil and darkness may rule the day. They have been infecting this earth for years. They never could gain a foothold here though in Gotham. You and your son were too powerful. We saw to that. We got complacent and we turned our eyes to weaker areas. We will forever regret that decision. Four years ago when we left no watch the Dark Monitors found a willing emissary. The Joker took a bullet cursed by the dark and shot the light one known then as Robin. Because of the bond between you, both of you were infected with one bullet."

Batman shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He remembered why he hated dealing with aliens. "I have done my blood work, numerous times, and there is nothing wrong with me."

The Monitor laughed derisively. "Keep thinking that and you might believe that. If that is the case, how did the Pirate get in to control your mind, what possessed you to create the Brother Eye, what makes you suddenly view Bruce Wayne as something you can pick up or throw away at will, or best yet, what made you fire an 18 year old boy who had always laid down his life for you without a thought?"

"Is there"

"There is no earthly medicine that can save your son. There never was. Most humans never survive this long; he has an amazing spirit and will. He has an amazing love for you. No, but he and his Titan friends sacrificed much for us once. We also owe to him and you a debt we cannot repay and Gotham guards the Keys. As the Dark have bent the time continuum to bring theirs back, so shall we this time to save ours. But, we have to restart, ours is not as simple."

"Titans, Bring Back, Restart"

"Please show some patience Mr. Wayne. The Titans of fame, the ones once known as Speedy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Robin, once helped some forces from Dimension X learn to protect themselves. As such they were able to keep the darkness at bay earning us precious time. Tonight the four will succumb to high fever and die. Please stop and wait Mr. Wayne and listen, this is critical. They must be left with just their guardians and no one else for 24 hours so both may be repurified. Worry not about Lian. She is safe with us; all memory of her is wiped until her proper time in the flow is returned. The other guardians are already receiving their own visits."

"Barry Allen is dead though. Who will guide him?"

"Jay Garrick has agreed to return to the mantle and to guide Mr. West. After 24 hours they will revive and be the age they were when their guardians found them. No I read your heart Mr. Wayne. He will not need to see his parents die again. For you it will be just before he becomes Robin." The monitor chuckled, "We are not without a sense of compassion and given the high energy and mischief level of your wards, we have decided to put you and Mr. Queen and your girlfriends, Miss Kyle and Miss Lance, back to your ages and physical conditions at the times, but with the memory in the back of what the future will hold if the mistakes are repeated. Miss Kyle's baby is gone; it was of the darkness and if the mistakes are not repeated will not come to pass. Oh, and of course Agent A will be granted the same courtesies." With that the monitor disappeared as mysteriously as it arrived.

Bruce heard the phone ring and picked it up and was not surprised to hear from Ollie confirming the same strange visit. Bruce thought of inviting Ollie to bring Roy but quickly vetoed it. The first day might seem a little strange especially to his 18 year old son. He winced at exactly how he was going to explain this to Tim. He wasn't quite sure he understood himself. He smiled though that he had been secretly wishing for a do over, a mulligan, with Dick and by a miracle he was going to get his wish. First thing was going to be to adopt him right off the bat this time. His back creaked and he smiled that he would not mind having his back healed and saying goodbye to aches and pains. He talked with Diana and immediately noticed their old friendship was back. She did not find the monitors visit nearly as off-putting as he and Ollie. He guessed being an Amazon she was probably used to the bizarre. He was surprised that she expressed excitement at the prospect and how this time she could raise Donna and not farm her to her mother. They vowed to help Jay. They figured that poor man really had his hands full.

He called upstairs and gave Alfred a nutshell account of it and not to come down until he called or they would come up. He suddenly thought of clothes. Alfred chuckled and told him to pull open the third drawer on the bottom left. He did and laughed. There was a pair of size 8 Batman pjs, a definite improvement in sleeping attire and a brand new, stuffed duplicate of his well loved stuffed Elephant. He asked Alfred how he knew to which Alfred simply hummed and said he had an urgent emergency in the oven. Not for the first time he wondered if Alfred was human or his and Dick's private celestial angel from above. He said to tell Tim he had his permission to take a couple days off and go visit Connor in Metropolis. He picked up Dick tenderly and stretched out on the bed with Dick cradled protectively in his arms. He wanted his son to know he was there when he 'died' and when he 'restarted'. He never again wanted there to ever be a time in Dick's life when he would doubt that Bruce was there and that Bruce loved him. No Darkness, no Joker, no nothing was every taking his boy, his Dickie again.


	2. Bruce breaks the news to Tim

Bruce's inner Alfred began to prick him and he figured he really ought to attempt to explain something to Tim about this whole situation first

Bruce's inner Alfred began to prick him and he figured he really ought to attempt to explain something to Tim about this whole situation first. Just pounding up the stairs with an eight year old on his back could be a bit of a shock. Besides he felt guilty in that he would now with this restart be parenting totally differently and there was no time like the present to begin. He reached over and punched the com to Tim's room. It dawned on him that Tim would be able to see what was going on but Bruce did not care. It was high time Tim Drake Wayne met the real Bruce Wayne. He adjusted the blanket around Dick and was reassured that he was breathing. The process was not beginning yet, and he was grateful that right now there was no pain.

"Tim, I'm sorry I went off tonight."

Bruce chuckled as Tim was so shocked he sprayed Coke on the monitor and nearly choked on his Dorito. "What?" Tim gasped opened mouthed, wondering if an alien was invading Batman's brain again.

"You were right Kid, I was wrong. I did screw up, as you so nicely put it, but don't use that language with me again young man. You are better educated then that."

"I was right, you were wrong?" Tim stated in disbelief. Ok he now was pretty convinced that some alien was taking over Batman's mind but he was also cocky and eighteen and was not going to pass up an opportunity like this, especially one that may only come around once in a lifetime. Tim got a big, smug grin on his face. "Did I hear you right? I thought you said something about me being right and you being wrong?"

Bruce grinned which he noticed really floored Tim, he wondered if he could make Tim fall off his chair. "My bring right, not me being right. Yes, cheeky monkey, you heard it right. If you don't start watching your grammar, I am going to have Clark sit down and give you a nice lecture on the joys of proper sentence construction."

'I think I'll fight Mr. Freeze in Speedos instead, thank you." Tim could not believe it when Bruce laughed. "Would the alien inhabiting my father, please leave now. Though it has been fun."

"Actually, an alien presence is leaving my body and this is who I am."

"Say what? Ok, now you are entering the realm of maximum freaky, Twilight Zone stuff. Is this some joke? Did Dick put you up to this? Man, I know supergluing the wasteband of his underwear while he was showering was mean, but this is trippy revenge, even for him."

"No, he did not put me up to this. I have to say, super gluing the waistband was clever Tim, but those weren't his underwear! Next time, look at the size tags before applying it."

"Ah Oops?" Tim looked uncomfortable and fidgeted.

"Anyway, first I have some news that will shock you. Now I need you to be quiet and listen to everything first, alright?"

"Hey, I know how to keep my mouth closed."

He went on to tell Tim exactly what the monitor told him. He knew he had only given Alfred a nutshell version but with Tim's bright and inquisitive mind, he felt he deserved all the facts as Bruce knew them. He watched Tim as his face went through many different emotions, some of which Bruce did not register, realizing painfully that his had been in mothballs for so long he did not know them.

"So, let me make sure I got this. My brother as I know him is going to die. During this time he is going to like lie in state or something like that to be 'repurified' and then 24 hours after he dies he is going to wake up. He will still be my brother but he will be eight years old and grow up all over again. So know I get to be the big brother?"

"Pretty much. You left out the part about my getting younger and healthy again."

"Ah, Bruce, no offense but you're my Dad. Not a direct baring on the family pecking order there, not direct on my life here. See now a switch in one of our ages, changing the sibling pecking order, oh wow, big shift and MAJOR impact on my life. Now I get to suddenly in 24 hours move from being picked on to being the picker upon. YES I get the remote control now. WHOO HOO. No more awful, horrible, bad B movies. Thank you there is justice in the world!"

"Was being the little brother all that horrible? Was he that bad of a big brother?"

"I forget you were an only child. No, not really. Just one of the benefits of having a sibling is that you have an instant reason for someone to pity you. No, I like having a big brother. I am going to miss this one. Dick was always there for me, even when I didn't want him to be. He could pick me up like no one else or put me in my place when my head would get swelled. He would always listen to me bitch, and he always took as good as he gave. I am going to miss that. I hope I can have a chance to be a big brother to him that he was to me."

"You still have Jason and Damien also."

"Don't remind me. The unrepentant psycho killer and the Goth depressive, well I got my work cut out for me helping you to make sure Dick grows up normal. Though seriously if either of them messes with my little bro they are dead meat. Now seriously, what can I do to help. What about a room?"

"Room? I figured he would just have his regular room."

Tim got a funny look on his face. "I think I better call Clark and Conner to help, maybe Lois. Dad, take a quick look at Dick, does he look eight? Do you really want an eight year old growing up in a 22 year old man cave with a naked girlie calendar? Lois might have a better idea between her and Alfred."

"Leave them to the room." Bruce said with a grin remembering the calendar he had bought Dick as a joke between them. "You are closer to his age than Alfred, you and Conner go and find him some toys, and yes you two can get some for yourself. You can take the gold mastercard, though I have a line of credit at FAO Schwartz."

"WHAT?! Hello, have I died and gone to heaven? A credit line at the mecca of all toy places is so awesome. Yes, though I pity him, I will get him a couple of educational toys so as not to 'neglect the educational maturation of the young master'."

Bruce laughed to hear the near spot on impersonation of Alfred. "Make sure to get him some circus or farm toys, he likes those."

"What about clothes?"

"Alfred is already taking care of that."

"NO, Dad, you can not be serious. Please tell me you did not put him in charge of Dick's wardrobe?"

"He dressed him fine before."

"That was fourteen years ago and I kinda doubt he was all that great at it. Dad, you have just condemned my little bro to a school fate worse than death – life looking like a DORK. Please, just let Conner and I pick out a few cool threads for him so every day is not a complete living hell."

Bruce chuckled, "All right, you win. But just enough so Alfred doe not become suspicious. Check to see if they have those ones still with the matching animal tags to tell you what will look good with what. It made dressing him when Alfred was gone much simpler."

"GIR-ANIMALS? Dad, you are hopeless. Those went out of style mercifully so long ago we would have to go looking at second hand clothing and consignment stores. If you make me do that, I will let the paper know that I have been sent to buy the sole heir to the Wayne Fortune his school wardrobe from Good Will. The Press will love that. I also figured you would not be changing your will which I think is way cool and right. Also, between you and me, do the right thing and adopt him right away this time? Say I better go and call Con before Clark blows one. Also Dad, you might be about ready to start, Dick don't look so hot. Gir-animals, that does it, I am NOT moving to Metropolis. Otherwise Dick will be in Arkham before he's ten. Yo Con, you are never going to believe this. Yeah, well you know my brother, no not him the cool one." Tim flicked off the Com.

Bruce smoothed back the ebony curls and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Rest easy son. I love you and see you when we wake." Bruce leaned back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Tim adjusts himself to the news

Tim shut off his cell phone and grabbed his jacket

Tim shut off his cell phone and grabbed his jacket. His initial acceptance had worn off and now he was getting angry. Once again life had spun around on Tim and kicked him in the teeth without so much as a blink. He was losing another person that he loved and thought would be with him as he grew older. He had buried his mother, his father, Stephanie, and now his older brother Dick was dying. He wanted to run down to the Batcave to say goodbye but something stopped him. No. saying "Goodbye" to him would seem so final. If these Monitor people were to be believed, he would be alive again in 24 hours but he would be a little twerp.

Tim strode out of the house to the large garage, ignoring Alfred. He knew he would catch it later but right now he did not care. The universe did not seem to give a damn about him so why should he give a damn about anything either. He was going to take his bike until he caught sight of Dick's antique custom cycle. "Well, Bro, you won't need this for a loooong time. I might as well take her for a spin." He said quietly with a light bite of sarcasm. He hopped on the cycle and started it up. He was momentarily in awe of the awesome power of the motor and the loud roar that filled the garage.

Dick would normally kill him for daring to touch the bike. Tim got a smirk that there was nothing Dick could do about it and by the time Dickie found out, he could kick the twerps butt. He was angry at Dick for breaking his promise and dying on him. That was not supposed to be how the game was played. It was against the rules. He could not yell and take it out on Dick but he could do the next best thing. He could take it out on the cycle. The cycle would feel his wrath and take his abuse.

Tim sped down the driveway, watching the speedometer and shifting gears. Suddenly he jammed on the front break, pulled back and popped a wheelie. The bike was not made to pop one. It felt really cool to Tim, a huge adrenaline rush, from the speed and power to the fear that the bike was going to tip over on him. He could smell the dust mixed with the burning rubber. He dropped back down and electronically opened the massive gates. There was always something about the gates that seemed to separate Wayne Manor and its occupants from the real world as far as Tim was concerned.

Right now he was of the opinion that everyone in his family was certifiable, himself included. He wondered if Bruce should not just start building a special Wayne wing to Arkham. He sometimes wondered at these dark times if he had made the right decision all the way around when he tracked down the original Robin. He had not known at the time what kind of a dark altered path he had set his feet on from that moment. He did not know some days if he really wanted to stay in this life anymore. It was not anywhere near the initial visions he had had, the dreams he had savored in his safe boring bed at night. He had seem more death, destruction, and mayhem in this life than he could stomach. He was not sure he wanted to remain a 'hero' anymore, but he did not know how anyone would ever leave the Family Bat except in a casket, and Jay was proof that even that was no guarantee.

That is what was hurting him the most. Dick had always been the sanest of the lot. The one person who, even if he personally could not understand how one would ever willingly give up Robin or be a hero, was sympathetic and would hear him out. He would then always take Tim to the overlook where he was heading now, just off the shore of Lake Gotham. It was a high hill that overlooked Gotham. When you stood there at night, the lights twinkled and sparkled like diamonds.

Dick would slip an arm around Tim's shoulder and give him a squeeze. He would not say anything for a few minutes as they just stood there like Tim was now. Tim was hugging himself, imaging again that firm but gentle guiding arm. He let the tears fall freely tracing light paths down his face. Dick would walk Tim to the very edge so the tips of their toes were suspended into nothingness.

"See all those lights Tim; do you know what they are for?"

"For the people to see in the dark, duh."

Dick would then quickly put him in a headlock and apply a noogey, grinding his knuckles into Tim's head and laughing. "No Knucklehead. They are lit because they are not afraid to be seen anymore in the dark. They do not fear what lurks in the dark. They light them to say a silent thanks."

Dick would drop the headlock and then reverently drop to his knee watching his City. "They thank us, Tim. Not just you and me, and Batman. They thank those who came and died before us, the heroes of the older earth, and the heroes of this earth. They thank the men and women who wear a uniform every day and risk their life to keep them safe."

"We don't have an easy job Tim. I guess no one explained it all to you when you took the uniform. I didn't because I guess I did not think about it. Robin is not you and Robin is not me. Robin was not Jason. Robin is the spirit of youth, of Justice, of the belief that in the end the good will ALWAYS triumph over the evil. Robin was meant to be the light, the spirit of those lights the bright colors and impractical outfit. It stands for fighting past what your mind and body tells you is your limit because you are fighting for something bigger than yourself."

"Honestly Tim, you and me are like the lights. We come out of the darkness and burn brightly for a while. Shine to show a better path but one day something is going to come Tim, and I am going to die, you are going to die, Batman is going to die. Then we go and become like the stars, a beautiful memory to remind people that the darkness will never win, you know though Tim; we will never truly die, not like some people. No, not us. As long as Robin stands, as long as Batman stands we live forever, immortality. See the wearers of the suits may change, Gotham may rot and fall around her, but evil will never beat them because Justice Rules All."

Tim bowed his head as his heart said the last words from Dick that night "Tim, I don't ever want to leave you but some day I am going to die. I hope to die old and in my bed but most heroes dies young and gloriously. It really does not matter. If I go before you and you ever need me, Little Bro, just look up to the stars, look for the cocky blinky one, that will be me. Close your eyes and talk to me and then listen with your heart and you will always hear me. I will always listen and will always tell you what you could do."

"Does that work now, Big Brother? Is your older you up in the stars still so you can guide me while you are younger again? I bet you were blowing smoke up my butt. Getting a big laugh on stupid old naïve Tim, huh?" Tim looked up through his tears and his mouth dropped. There just above and to his left where Dick often liked to stand was a blinking star.

Not wanting to break the spell, Tim closed his eyes. "If you are really somehow still there and you are really going to be able to hear and help me Big Bro, give me some sign. It doesn't have to be a big one. Just give me a sign that you are still there and I am not all alone down here."

'Yeah, I'm here twerp. I'll always be up here for you when you need me. Now, get my bike safely home and don't touch it again or mini me is going to dump a snowcone down your butt. Oh and you can have the calendar. Save it before Lois and Alfred find it. It is from someone very special. Tim watch over Oracle for me and tell her I love her and set her free. Now please watch over mini me and don't let Alfred dress me as too big a dork.'

Tim felt an incredible peace fill him as his anger evaporated like rain before the sun. He smiled and felt it light his whole being. He was losing his big brother. Yes he was dying, probably dead based on the conversation, but he still had his older spirit in the stars, and he would live again as an eight year old little brother and grow up again. Tim now could make sure Robin became the light and the joy again and did not change. He would make sure Bruce did not mess everything up again. He would become Nightwing in honor of the legacy of his Big Bro. It was only the fitting way of things. Tim got on the cycle and carefully drove it towards the Manor, not wanting to test Dick about the snowcone.


End file.
